Enter The Tekken
by suki-da
Summary: Story Based around the events of the 3rd tornament. *chapter eight up* Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: The first day

Authors notes: This is a Jin/Julia fic, I really don't care if people don't like that

Authors notes: This is a Jin/Julia fic, I really don't care if people don't like that. This is my first attempt at tekken fanfiction and this is just the theme I have chosen for this story. When I write more in the future I will be doing so with different pairings, please don't review with comments like Julia sucks, Ling is better with Jin etc. For this story this is how things are, I accept that people like some couples more than others, that is why in the future I will write fiction around other couples. So that my writing doesn't get boring or all seem the same.

Also please just pretend that Ling and Jin don't go to the same school, it should be pretty easy as Ling is Chinese and the school is Japanese which Jin is also, and Jin would be 3 years above her so he probably wouldn't even be attending the school either, but that's not my fault.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any of the characters.

"Come on! You can't say that! I mean what da ya wanna do when it's all over"

The other girl looked down, her brown braids falling around her neck, "I don't know it's not something which I've really thought about to tell you the truth"

"I know what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna run my massive amusement park which will be the best there is, I know people are gonna come from everywhere just to ride on the autotwissserofsurprise" 

"Excuse me?"

"The autotwissserofsurprise -its gonna be the most amazing ride ever!!!!"

Julia Chang gave her friend a funny look, and as Ling Xiaoyu looked back around and noticed the face that she was making simply said "I really think its time you took that mental health test again" her friend was making at her they both burst into fits of giggles. 

"Hey! I thought it was a good name"

"Yeah well you would"

"Oh that's nice I'm not going to let you in if you don't like the park names!"

Smiling she replied to her friend "Who says I wanna come to your park" and with that she grabbed the stuffed toy that Ling had just won on one of the stalls at the fair they were at. "If you want it back you are gonna have to catch me"

"No fair! You got a head start" and with that she run after her friend laughing and giggling, it seemed like they were two normal teenagers, just hanging around having a girly day out, the fact that they were both going to be present and fighting at possibly the worlds greatest fighting championship which could change their life's for the better or for worse seemed the furthest thing from their minds. 

That was two weeks ago, tomorrow will be the beginning of the fight and the beginning of their lives, or the end: depending on how you look at it.

The day before the championship begins, the two friends are in the hotel room which they have been sharing, it was the nearest they could find to the tournament that wasn't packed full of people coming to watch and that they could still afford.

"What do you think?" Ling was lying on her bed, rummaging through her suitcase, "I tried to bring as many as I could fit in but… hmmmm I dunno which to chose"

"Huh?"

"The bows!! Blue or the red? Or even yellow? C'mon I need your help!" Ling pleaded with Julia.

"What do you need them for? Your clothes? C'mon Ling we are gonna be fighting I don't really think the are clothes are gonna be important"

"They will be!!! People are gonna be watching, and well you never know but there might be someone you want to make a good impression on if you know what I mean! Anyways you look good in like everything so you don't have to worry look at me I'm gonna look so dumb"

It was probably true that Julia somehow did manage to look good in almost anything, she was young and had a good figure due to her fighting life and climbing and running back home in Arizona with her friends, with long brown hair that was tied back into braids at either side of her head, she had the native American beauty look which made a lot of guys turn their heads. But Ling could never be called ugly she was a pretty Chinese girl, like Julia her figure had been gained from practice all her life at what she was best at and she had an innocent look which a lot of the guys were into, unfortunately for them if Ling didn't like them it was more likely to be a trash can or wall that they were put into.

"Yeah right, you know that your gonna look fine so stop worrying" and as if it was an afterthought Julia added, "what people do we want to make a good impression on?" 

"Well look at it this way, apparently the guys out number the girls, so I'm thinking that there's gotta be a few there which aren't covered in scars and stuff dun you think? And I wouldn't mind getting to know those ones a **_bit_** better!!!"

"LING!!" Julia chucked her pillow at her.

"What!?!?" She replied giggling, "I bet you there's gonna be someone you like!"

"Yeah right, a load of big fighters that are probably old and wrinkly like Heihachi! Haha you want to go out with that madman?"

"Ewwwwwwww no way!! That is gross! He scares me–you know he killed his own son right, threw him into a volcano apparently"

Most people would have been stunned to hear this piece of disturbing information but Julia wasn't most people she had seen a lot, and heard a lot about the Mishima Empire and their evil ways especially since the disappearance of her mother, the main reason why she was competing in the tournament. 

"Yeah well that's what I mean, I'm betting half the guys competing only have one thing on their mind anyway- getting Heihachi, they wont give us a second glance"

"Maybe… but his grandson won't" Ling replied

"His Grandson? I thought you said his son was dead, or as good as?"

"Yeah, but he had a son with a lady called Jun who fought in the first and second tournament, your mum probably knew her!"

"And you know all this how?" Julia asked her friend with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Research" was the simple answer.

"Oh, so you want to go out with the grandson of Heihachi! Are you mad?" 

"NO! Not me, I just thought you might like to know that's all" Ling said a little to innocently, a smile creeping up the corners of her lips.

"You gotta be kidding me! Not only would he be a mad Mishima but he would be directly related to Heihachi, I can only begin to imagine what he looks like – and it's not good!"

"Ok you got me there! Can you imagine what he looks like? No better not, I don't want nightmares coz I'm gonna go to sleep now, massive day an all tomorrow!"

"Massive day..." Julia mumbled as she pulled the sheet over her and switched of the lamp next to her. 

"Night Ling"

"Goodnight!"

***********

It was the day that it would all begin, and as the light crepted in through the curtains and spilled across the two beds where the young girls where still asleep the others in the Iron fist tournament made themselves busy or slept a restless sleep as they anxiously tried to prepare themselves for the fate they had chosen for themselves. It was going to befall them from this day, it didn't matter that they had chosen it. At the end of the day each fighter may believe that they had chosen their path as one in the iron fist tournament, but if you really got to know each and every fighter you would soon see that they all had there own deep motives for being there, may it be for vengeance or to reclaim something that was lost. Each fighter had heard the call and answered, it wasn't a choice: it was something that they knew would happen – sooner or later. Apparently sooner.

***********

"Awww man! We are gonna be so late! Ling, Ling, LING!!" Julia shouted at her friend and tried to pull the covers off her to make her get up, but her friend held onto them tightly and refused to let go.

"No thank you I don't want sushi for breakfast thank you very much"

"What?? C'mon Ling we aren't even ready"

"Huh? Go away I don't want to go to school today" She replied groggily, obviously not one of those lucky people who can wake up without having to ask themselves the normal questions of "Where am I?" "Who am I?" "What am I doing here?" "Who is that person asleep next to me?" "Why are they a lot of empty bottles of alcoholic drinks everywhere" and lastly "Life was much better before I woke up"*

"Ling we have to go now, we don't wanna get kicked out"

"The tournament!!" Ling shouted jumping out of bed, quicker than it had taken her to wake up. She looked at her friend who had now began searching through her closet for what to wear 

"Hurry up Julia! We don't want to be late!" 

Julia turned around, and looked and Ling with a look of disbelief -she had to be kidding.

"Oh no we don't want to be late" she muttered under her breath.

"Well how do I look?" Ling had chosen her blue Chinese fighting dress to wear

"Like an idiot" said Julia knowing exactly how to wind Ling up "you know I'm only kidding, you look great- how about me? I wasn't sure about this top its not one I would normally wear but I want to save my other stuff" 

Julia had chosen to wear blue jeans and a black-cropped top, with another see through-ish top on top (authors note: see TTT). 

"How you going to do your hair?" Ling asked, as she sat in front of the mirror with a vast assortment of hair sprays and make up in front of her. She picked up a brush and parted her hair in the middle applying lots of hair spray at the same time until her hair was pulled back into two tight pigtails.

"You know one day your gonna put on so much of that stuff your head is going to be heavy and fall off" Julia joked with her friend

"You Think!?!" 

"No not really, heh heh, so how shall I do my hair then?"

"ohhh I thought you didn't care what you looked like! Maybe you do want to meet someone huh?"

"No!! I just want my hair to not be in my way that's all, I haven't come here to meet guys Ling, and you know that"

"Yeah, I know – so it's the braids then?"

"Yup, and you cant say anything – your hairs always in pigtails!"

***** * *

"On this first day you will be teaming with a partner to take on another couple, in a tag team match" The loud speaker blared over the crowd. "Nothing will be gained from these fights apart from respect and perhaps more skill and knowledge of what your future futures are going to be like, but you wont advance to the next level of the tournament as these are simply warm ups for the real thing. I hope you are ready, if not then that's just tough"

"See it's our match, look it says here Chang and Xiaoyu, (which I guess is us) against the Williams" Julia read of the match listings board.

"Williams?"

"Don't ask me I thought they made cars for grand prix races? Oh well I guess we have all day to find out, our fights not till 4.30 at the school yard so we may as well have a look round the city"

"Ok, I think we should go shopping what d'ya think?"

Julia smiled "Sounds like fun I need more clothes, and it would be interesting to see if we can find any of the other fighters, like the Williams, it was lucky we were paired up together but I guess the organisers of today's events thought it would be easier I heard they are teaming up people who know each other so I guess that's the reason"

"Yeah, lets go and see if we can find some of the others fighters"

"I know exactly what your thinking"

"No you don't"

"Ok, if you say so… c'mon it looks like something's happening over there! Lets have a look" Julia told her friend as she grabbed her by her arm and pulled her over to a big crowd of people who were standing in a circle; apparently around two young men who where fighting or shouting at each other, Julia couldn't tell there were to many people to get past so she couldn't see. 

"Break it up right now, you know there is to be no fighting outside the tournament, no matter who you are," the security man sternly said, with perhaps a trace of annoyance in his voice "This Mishima boy thinks he can do anything he wants" he added to himself.

The crowd parted and Julia and Ling tried to catch a glimpse of who had been fighting, instead they were almost knocked over by a man with the reddest hair Ling had ever seen as he pushed past the crowd- he also had a gash on his arm.

"Hey watch it you idiot" Julia called after him as he walked off.

"Julia!! You can't say that!"

"Why not? He's an idiot, and he almost pushed us over, he isn't getting away without apologising" and she ran after him. Grabbing onto his shoulder and making him swing around.

"What?"

"Do you realise that you nearly pushed me and my friend over?"

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"Were you one of the people who was just in the fight!?" Ling piped up "What's your name? Why where you fighting? Who with? I'm Ling this is Julia"

The man with the red hair gave her a quizzical look, but began to speak all the same. "My name is Hwoarang I'm one of the fighters here and…"

"We are competing here as well!!!!" interrupted him, Julia gave her friend a funny look; she seemed transfixed with the man, "well looks like she's found her guy she thought to herself, although she not letting him talk" she chuckled silently to herself.

"Really you're competing as well? Good for you, anyway I was fighting with the grandson of Heihachi, a Mishima"

"Ohh hear that Julia he's here" said Ling nudging her friend in the ribs with her elbow.

The look Hwoarang's face changed, "Your friends with the Mishima scum?" He asked.

Was that anger in his voice that Julia picked up on? It didn't matter anyway its not like she would ever want to be friends with a Mishima anyway.

"NO! I hate them, I don't even know what this guy looks like Lings just kidding around she knows that I don't like them that's all and she's winding me up"

"Well I can tell you what he looks like, he looks like the devil, he is a horrific sight to behold" Hwoarang replied but this time both Ling and Julia noticed that he had seemed to relax much more after Julia had told him that they weren't pals with the devil –or the Mishima grandson.

"So you want to come and get something to eat with us? We're fighting later on today but at the moment were just killing time" Ling asked smiling at Hwoarang.

"Sure… I guess" He said obviously not used to having people invite him to do stuff with them.

"C'mon then lets go I'm starving!"

"Look at the time!! Crap we've got like what 30 minutes to get back" 

"This is gonna look so good – late for a first fight" whinged Ling 

Hwoarang rolled his eyes, just like girls to forget what the time is he had said he had got the reply – "well we were shopping and it was so fun we forgot the time" Somehow he had been dragged around every clothes store in the city – much to his dismay, watching a couple of giggling girls go ohh and aww at puppies in pet shops and spend half and hour deciding what to eat was not great, but then again he didn't have anything better to do and both the girls were interesting and pretty cute might he add, he wished that fool Jin could see him now walking around the town with two beautiful young ladies – ha how jealous he would be! but even if Hwoarang were to turn around on the way back to the arena he would have not have noticed the fact that they were being followed.


	2. Chapter Two: The Williams fight

Jin looked at them from his position behind a statue, the idiot with the red hair – Hwoarang, was with two girls one was of Ch

Jin looked at them from his position behind a statue, the idiot with the red hair – Hwoarang, was with two girls one was of Chinese origin and the other…well the other looked like the pictures he had seen in his study books of America, what was the word again… Native American that was it, but she also had something oriental about her; not obvious at first glance but he could see it. With her tanned skin and big eyes she was one of the most beautiful girls he had seen, and he had seen a lot of girls. Jin had a plentiful supply throwing themselves at him from school but he didn't return their advances, most of them he just regarded as stupid school girls and those which didn't seem to be like that could never get close to him because he wouldn't let them, he wouldn't talk to them and many didn't like him because they thought he regarded himself as superior to everybody else, not completely the case but their was some truth in the statement. It didn't matter how pretty she was though, he thought to himself. She must be an enemy anyone hanging around with Hwoarang couldn't be a friend...or a girlfriend for that matter. But there was something about her…she was different from other girls…maybe he should introduce himself- wait a minute introduce himself? What was he on - drugs? It certainly felt like he had swallowed some sort of happy pill- or a stupidity one for that matter, it certainly wasn't like him – a break in his cool exterior, a break in the wall he had built up 4 years ago, a wall that made him dark, brooding and mysterious and a wall that wasn't going to come down easily. He scowled to himself for thinking the way he had, and then turned and walked away, back to his home.

"So thats them?" 

"I guess so said Julia" as she bent down and tied up her shoelace.

"They look like sluts, no offence or anything but the one with the brown hair can't really pull of that dress with the spilt in it, can she?"

"Ha yeah right, how can anyone fight in clothes like that? – In heels like that!" Julia wondered "I guess they are sisters, I get it now Anna and Nina Williams, well I was close with my grand prix guess the noise they are making amongst each other right now could beat that of one of the cars – they don't look to happy to be competing"

"Probably can't fight" Was Lings reply 

"No I mean with each other – look its kinda funny, well at least we know that we don't have much to worry bout it the other team can't even get on with another"

"Well that kool if you ask me! You ready?"

"Yup" Said Julia, getting up "Good luck Ling"

"Good luck Julia"

LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

Ling high fived Julia, and stepped out into the bright sun where the battle would be taking place, she looked over at their opponents – the two sisters who had their backs to each other.

They both stepped out into the arena. 

"I don't think so!! Nobody told me about 2 on 1! One of you at a time please!" Ling shouted out.

"huh, well I'm going first" Anna said to her sister "not you"

"Yes, I know your looks really are fading first aren't they? And your figure seems to be sagging a bit as well. And look at me- I seem to get better with age not worse"

"Why you stupid bit…" Retorted Anna taking a step forward to hit her sister.

Ling turned around and give Julia a pleading look but she just shrugged, how embarrassing she thought to herself as she looked around the crowd…looked at Hwoarang who was standing in the crowd… Hwoarang was in the crowd!!! No way he was watching her match and all she was doing was just standing there "I want to die just swallow me right up she begged to the ground" Nope she had come here to fight and that's what she was gonna do.

She took a step towards where the sisters where having their slapping contest, bowed her head and charged at them, knocking both of them over.

"Why you little cow, look what you've done to my tights!! Do you know how much they cost?" screamed Anna Williams her eyes flashing angrily at the young teenager in front of her.

"Do I look like I care?"

"My Hair! My Hair! You are gonna die" The blonde sister rushed at Ling, she wasn't expecting the force that she was hit with – obviously these sisters could fight, and to make matters worse they were both fighting her at the same time.

Julia looked on, "how exactly was this fair? If they were fighting with two people then they would have to make this two on two forget tagging. 

She rushed forward and stopped next to the fight "I don't want to be a party crasher or anything" she said "but looks like I got no choice" and with that she carried out the move with the exact same name. 

It didn't really take long for Julia and Ling to get the upper hand, the other pair couldn't fight as a team at all and were soon left lying in the dirt and Julia helped pull Ling up.

"Well that was fun" Ling said as she brushed away bits of dust from her dress.

"Nice work ladies" came the voice of Hwoarang as he strolled up beside them.

Ling felt herself blush, great. "Thanks, although it could have gone better"

Julia looked around – the crowd had departed apparently theirs was the last match to be fought on the school arena that day.

"Guess what I found out as well" Grinned Hwoarang.

"What?" asked Julia, who really doubted that he could of found out anything that could be of much interest.

"Mishima's are going on an outing, some private dinner. I guess there are gonna sit around and pretend they are really the good guys while they plan how to kill everyone"

"Oh, and?" Ling asked who had been listening to his every word. 

"Well means the Mishima residence is going to be empty, who wants to have some fun?"

"You gotta be kidding me, we can't just look around their house!" 

"No way!" agreed Ling her eyes wide.

"Yep we will probably be able to find out a lot about what's going on we might find something that can expose Heihachi, lets go"

"We can't just go into their house – what if they are in? What if the guards get us?"

"There aren't in, I saw a broadcast on one of the TV screens that have been set up around the city for the tournament – they were leaving the house. And I'm pretty sure we could take on the guards" He said impatiently, god why couldn't they just come straight away.

So they went, but not straight away as they were all hungry, but after the sun had set in the sky and the silver of the moon had come out they began to go towards the biggest house around, everybody knew where the Mishima's lived – you could hardly miss it. But as they approached Julia felt like her heart was in her throat, no way was this a good idea – they knew what the guy had done to his own son what would he do to them if he came back early? And there was the grandson, Jin. Who according to Hwoarang was just as bad and worse looking. God, what had she got herself into this time, but she knew that the inside of the house might contain vital clues which could help her solve the disappearance of her mother. There wasn't a choice – this was something that had to be done.

******

"Don't you think that was just a little to easy?" 

"Yeah I do actually, but we pretty quiet, and wow – did you see Hwoarang take out those two guards with one kick?!! Pretty kool huh!?"

Julia rolled her eyes, "yeah great" They were inside the building now, and she couldn't help me impressed by the splendour of it. They had taken out most of the guards with their combined fighting skills and some sleeping gas or something which Hwoarang had picked up from somewhere – she would rather not now where to be honest. 

"We should spilt up" 

Julia looked at Hwoarang, it seemed like a crazy notion. Something only stupid people would do – you saw it all the time in the films; people would spilt up and die or something and then they would tell you at the end that if they had only stayed together they would have been fine. And some Julia had been persuaded that splitting up was the best thing that could happen, and as Hwoarang has so clearly pointed out she had the sleep spray – what possibly could go wrong? 

As she walked alone down one of the massive hallways everything in the whole world that could possibility go wrong popped into her head but there was nothing she could do about it now. 

She continued to walk down the corridor at the very end was a door, "should I go in?" she asked herself. It didn't really matter wherever she should of or not because she did anyway.

She gasped as she entered the room; huge was not the word that could be used to describe it with beautiful paintings and a massive four-poster bed in the middle it looked like the bedroom of a king… "Shit, I'm in one of their bedrooms" she thought. She turned around to leave; she didn't want to be there anymore, but the door that was open behind her was now closed.


	3. Chapter Three: Who are you?

"And what exactly do you think your doing

"And what exactly do you think your doing?" 

Julia spun around, straight into fighting position; there was no way she was taking any chances. 

Her eyes widened as her eyes fell upon the owner of the voice, he was perhaps the most good looking man she had ever set eyes on; Japanese with dark skin, and cold dark eyes to match. His hair was jet black and most of it was pulled back into a spike although a few stray strands fell over his face, he also had a perfect body. Julia could see this as he was only wearing pants, she held her head high trying to force the blush she felt to disappear- But she knew who he must have been – Jin the grandson, born into an evil family. She raised her fist and strengthened her guard there was no way she was letting down her defences.

"Well?" He spoke again, his arms crossed over his torso he had a quite discerning presence, she felt like she had been caught stealing from a president it was something about the way he held himself- he had a powerful presence and seemed to Julia like he obviously believed himself superior to her, at least that's how she felt; like naughty child who had just been caught drawing on newly decorated walls with paint and permanent makers.

What was she supposed to say? "Oh I'm very sorry but your evil (and also not supposed to be here) so me and my friends thought we could break into your house and look at all your stuff in hope of exposing your evil plans and put you into jail – or worse" It sounded like the sort of thing that would be said on a tacky police drama show, right after the good guys had cornered the wrong doings, and a sentence like that was normally followed with a Mwahahahaha. Nope not only wouldn't have gone done to well but she was pretty sure she would feel like a class one idiot- it wasn't really the right time or place, her life could be in danger- her life probably WAS in danger. So she did the only thing she could, she relied on her instincts and her way of life and lifted up her foot and kicked him.

It didn't take long for him to react to this and soon they were fighting, but you couldn't really call it that because he didn't seem to be trying to hurt her but just defended himself from her. 

Julia raised her arm but he grabbed hold of it and pushed her, she felt herself falling. She winced she new that the landing on the hard wooden fall could do herself some serious injuries as she closed her eyes in preparation for the impact – it never came…apparently she had landed on something soft – what was it? Oh the bed – THE BED!?! – What the hell? 

She raised her head and looked up. Oh my god. He was lying on top of her, he had seemed to have fallen to as he grabbed her arm- surly he could of steadied himself so he didn't end up where he was.

She closed her eyes; it wasn't every day that Julia managed to get herself into situations such as this one, and although she new she was at danger she had no idea what to do, being pinned underneath him and all. She opened her eyes and looked up into his face, she could tell by his eyes that he seemed to be amused, well she was glad he saw the funny side because she certainly couldn't find anything apart from embarrassment and worry.

"So" he said leaning closer to her face "are you going to tell me what you're doing in my bedroom- not that I mind you being here of course" He added a smile beginning to play across his lips.

Just kill me she thought he must be trying to confuse me, he can't really mean that. It seemed like this worse situation to be in than being 6 feet under i.e. worse than being dead. Lying on this guys bed with him on top of me -semi-naked! I don't know him and I certainly don't know what to do, god – what would Ling and Hwoarang think if they walked in right now? And her Mother… this wasn't helping her.

"Ummm"

Jin got up and sat next to were she was lying on the bed, Julia also sat up in an attempt to pull herself together. 

"Look ummmmm" She said, as she looked at him the fact that he was a Mishima slowing fading from her head. "Let me introduce myself I'm Julia Chang" Holding put her hand in what seemed like a stupid gesture but she had no better ideas.

"Jin Kazama" he said extending his own hand.

Jin looked at her as they shook hands, she didn't seem to be that evil, although she was in his bedroom and had tried to beat him up but well she wasn't stupid like most girls like he had initially thought she would have been… and she looked prettier closer up. 

"Why are you searching my house? Is that idiot with you?"

Julia looked down even though she knew that really she was in the wrong, she still thought that Jin had to be evil- but was just bidding his time.

"What do you want from me?" 

Jin looked at her confused, he wasn't totally sure how he was supposed to answer a question like this, he had heard it asked on numerous stupid TV shows but that always seemed to be a girlfriend asking her boyfriend that question. What should he say? He came out with the first thing that came to mind

"Excuse me? You're in my house"

"I'm searching for my mother, Michelle Chang, she left our homeland a couple of months ago to talk to the Mishima Ltd and now she is missing, I thought this would be a good place to look" Julia looked at him, she was telling the truth she may as well continue and tell him what she really thought

"And although you may be good looking, appearances can deceive and I'm pretty sure your probably just as bad as your grandfather" she said getting up from the bed.

Jin looked hurt, but then a smile began to play on his lips "You think I'm good looking?"

Julia looked up, great way to go, dig yourself a hole, well they couldn't be any harm in playing along. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Maybe" She said sitting back onto the bed with him…woah what was she doing? This wasn't her, no way. 

Jin looked at her taking in her appearance; her hair was no longer in its braids and now flowed around her face, her big eyes looked straight into his, and her clothes fitted and showed of her amazing figure perfectly. She looked nervous, Jin smiled at her than thought about it – had he ever been in this type of situation before, the answer was no. He hadn't let a girl get this close to him before and he found himself nervous and unsure, he Jin Kazama who always knew what he was thinking – and apparently what everyone else should be thinking – that they should leave him alone. So he decided to do exactly what she had decided to do only moments before– relying on his instincts he took her hand in his.

"Julia…" Not sure what to say next, "you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met, and there's something else…I saw you today in the park"

"You did?"

"Yeah that's how I know that you must know Hwoarang, but I wasn't following you I was just…" 

Not in a million years would Julia have imagined herself here, in the bedroom of the grandson Heihachi Mishima, and now she was … it just seemed natural like being with him was just normal, but something was tagging her at the back of her mind, it was the reason why she was here, the reason why she was in the tournament, her mother Michelle- what would she think if she could see her now!

"I'm sorry" she turned away from him "I can't, I can't be here…with you"

Jin looked at her; he could see the tears that were welling up in her eyes, and the sadness that had befallen her pretty face. He imagined it was what he looked like when alone in his room his mind wondered back to his mother, but he didn't want to see Julia with the look of sadness on her face. He wanted to see her with the look of happiness on her face that she had when he watched her walk through the park laughing with the small Chinese girl, but what could he do? He might have had many admirers but had little real experience with women and now he had one of the most beautiful in his mind that he had ever met sitting on his bed crying silent tears.

His cold wall was crumbling, it didn't matter; there was nobody here to see him, see that like everyone else he had feelings. He wondered if this was what it was like when his father had been with his mother, a few people had told him that he was like his father – or rather he had heard them talk about it in whispers behind his back –"look there goes the Mishima boy, my doesn't he look like his father? He even seems to have the same attitude as him as well- thinking that money and power makes him better than us, he even walks like him" It was comments and jibes like this which had help distance him from everyone else to make people move out of the way and be silent when he passed, it didn't matter anyway he had his few friends at school, or acquaintances anyway that stopped him from being totally alone, people always tried to make friends with people with power, even if he knew that he didn't really have any it was his grandfather who had all that, it was better that they thought he did. But the cold front that had surrounded the young man had lifted; it probably wouldn't be for long either. But when he was with the girl he had just met but already felt like he knew it didn't matter, and he felt a fool for thinking in such stupid teenage way, but his other emotions were stronger and he ignored anything else that happened to be swirling around in his complex mind.

He lifted up his hand and dried up her tears, she looked up at him.

"Julia…"

She looked up at him, his hair had loosened slightly from the joust they had had, and more of it now hang loosely over his face, she knew he was the most gorgeous man that she had ever met she couldn't deny herself that fact – it was blatantly obvious, his dark eyes, his perfect jaw line; the way his hair hang over his face, her mother had taught her a lot of what she knew about life and one of those things was not to waste any chances, and before she could even take in time to consider – to believe, what she Julia Chang the girl who was considered a untouchable beauty by the men at home because (she told them) she had no time for them, being to busy training and learning from her Mother, but truth was on any dates she had agreed to no matter how good looking her date was she couldn't help feeling nothing at all apart from friendship towards her unlucky partner. But now she was learning closer to Jin– and as he had cupped her face in his powerful hands, their lips met. 

The kiss was strong and passionate both felt how much they wanted and needed each other, it didn't take long for Julia to be lying on top of him as he fell back from his sitting position on the bed, his arms around her as they kissed. As their passion mounted both knew what would happen next if they let it – if they wanted it. 

Jin broke of the kiss

"Do you want this?"

Julia nodded, she knew exactly what he meant and still she wasn't fazed even if it was happening so fast, she was pretty sure that she wasn't going to find someone she felt like this with…ever again. She sat up; fully aware that she was sitting on top of him…where about she was sitting on top of him for that matter, and with her arms perfectly crossed began to pull of her top…

"JULIA!!!!!!!!"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes, and hit her on the arm 

"Shut up, what are you doing you want to let it be known that we are in here?"

"Excuse me? I thought we could take on anything? Especially with your stupidly amazing sleep spray" 

She wasn't happy; she had been imagining the whole trip inside the dangerous house as an exciting adventure, instead it had turned out to be a very boring experience of doing nothing at all. She had met up with Hwoarang after about an hour of wondering around trying not to break the priceless ornaments that seemed to be everywhere and in her way; apparently he had decided it would be a much better idea to search together.

Which involved Hwoarang playing – look I'm a good detective although I have no idea what I'm looking for I just like dragging Ling into each and every room in the house, and now after what seemed like a lifetime but was in fact about 2 or 3 hours it was time to go… apart from one problem – they couldn't find Julia. 

"Well have you got any ideas Mr. I'm so full of ideas that I don't think over?"

The young Korean looked down, for the first time that Ling had seen him at a loss for words and she found it quite amusing – but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Well?"

"Ummm.."

There you go then, "JULIA CHANG WHERE ARE YOU!!?!?"

"Uh oh" Julia stopped, the shouting oh Ling's voice bringing her back down to earth like the sound of a massive bang, it wasn't even very loud- Ling had to be a fair bit away but still it felt like she had woken up from a dream – a good one at that, but all the same it was woken up and the real world had sprung into place. And what was it she saw? Herself about to give herself completely to a guy she hardly knew, a guy who she knew could be the greatest threat that she had ever come across and yet it still seemed like it was what she wanted; she had to be confused – she was confused, and in the middle of taking of her top…

"Julia" Jin murmured her name.

She slipped of him and stood up, brushing herself down as each did so, she had to go she had heard Ling calling her and the last thing she wanted was both her and Hwoarang coming into this room in their search for her at this very moment, she didn't think she could handle it.

Jin sat up onto the bed; he hadn't heard Ling calling and was at a loss to why Julia had suddenly got up ready, it seemed, to leave.

"Your leaving he said?" 

Julia looked down, she didn't want to but it wasn't like she had a choice. 

"I have to go, my friends are calling for me"

"Oh right" 

Something about him had changed, it was like his cold persona was back again, putting up a steel wall around him and blocking himself from everyone else, from Julia. He wasn't sure – had she really heard her friend or had she just been playing him, was that it? He was a joke for her to tell her friends. He clenched his fists.

"Jin…I"

He avoided her gaze, he knew that if he looked into her eyes, then he might forget the truth; he couldn't trust anyone.

"Jin…please, look at me" She felt the tears in her eyes- why was he being like this? Because they didn't have sex? Was that it? Was that all he wanted from her? Of course… how could she have been so stupid- to think that he might of felt something for her? A guy that looked like him, god he probably did the same with any girls that he thought was good enough for him. Trying her best to hold back the sob, she felt coming, she straightened her hair. She didn't want to let him know that he had hurt her, but it was to her avail and she found that the emotions of angry, betrayal and sadness that she was trying to hold in came rushing out as the tears streamed down her face, biting her lip she tried to stop the shaking that was consuming her body as she bent down and picked up the bag she had taken with her.

She was crying, wait a minute she was crying? Jin sat on his bed dumfounded as she turned around and began to walk towards the door, she couldn't have been playing him. And now what had he done? He couldn't leave it like this, jumping up he grabbed one of her hands.

"Let go of me" She growled, she was surprised at herself she didn't think she would have been able to do anything in this sate.

She spun around, and she looked up into his face, his eyes no longer had the coldness anymore.

"Julia, god Julia…I'm so sorry" He still had held of her arm with one of his arms, as if afraid she would leave if he let go, but he took the other hand up to her face and for the second time that night brushed her tears away and then tucked her hair behind her ear.

She felt that she was losing herself under his gaze again, but she managed to hold her own, never breaking his gaze. "Didn't I mean anything to you then? I guess I was just another girl for you to score with" Finally looking away.

Another girl…? She thought he was using her! He had two options, either say that was the truth and risk losing her forever or to admit the truth but which would also mean breaking his defence, admitting to her that there weren't any other girls…

"Please, listen I promise you what I'm tell you now is the truth" He stuttered, it wasn't like him to be telling his feelings, to be laying himself bare but he continued all the same, "There isn't any other girls, I've never…I've never" He paused again, he was totally defenceless and that was a risk that he had to be prepared to take, "I've been with anyone else before" 

She couldn't of heard right, her ears must of deceived her, even though she hadn't actually been with anyone else either she found it very hard to believe that a guy this good looking hadn't either.

"No one?" She asked searching his eyes for a lie, for a trace of deceit but she found nothing.

"I promise, I could have… but its never felt right" It was true, it never had felt like it was right, at least not as right is it had felt when he was with her. "I thought you were leaving because you didn't like me, because you only wanted a good joke to tell your friends"

So that's why he wouldn't look at her! 

"Oh Jin" She said moving closer and pulling him into her embrace, "I really did hear my friend, I promise you that is the truth" 

What an idiot he felt, how could he have doubted - and upset this beautiful girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry" He said lifting her face and kissing her.

"JULIA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" Ling screamed, she knew that there was no reason to scream this loud but she did enjoy watching Hwoarang face wince and him mutter something about how 'his way' was probably better every time she shouted.

They were in a long corridor at the present moment in time, and Ling noticed there was a light on behind a door at the end of it – could Julia be in that room?

She went to run towards but she felt Hwoarang holding her back.

"Hang on there, little lady I think I better check it out first"

Ling nearly chocked on her own tongue, first from anger then from laughter as she realised how ridiculous what Hwoarang had just said sounded. She turned around and glared at him.

"What?"

"We will both go"

And with that they approached the door.


	4. Chapter Four: Who....?

From where he was standing Jin defiantly heard it this time; her two friends were looking for her

From where he was standing Jin defiantly heard it this time; her two friends were looking for her. He pulled her closer not wanting the moment to end but knowing that she couldn't stay, she withdrew from his hold.

"I have to go, this time for real," She said forcing a smile onto her lips.

He stroked her beautiful hair, "I know, even if I wish you could stay here" 

His grandfather would be getting back soon as well, and he had already faced his anger once that evening at his refusal to go to his meeting or dinner or whatever it was he couldn't risk anything happening to Julia…but maybe he could get Hwoarang to stay, show his grandfather who had been trespassing on his house he half joked to himself.

"We will meet again soon, right?" 

"Better had," He said smiling at her as he gave her one final kiss, and she turned to go through the door.

"Bye Jin Kazama" She said smiling 

"Goodbye Julia Chang" He whispered as she stepped out the door.

She stepped out of his room… and walking straight into a running Ling.

"Ow" She muttered as she was knocked onto the floor.

"Oh my god! Julia I'm soooooooo sorry" Ling apologised as she offered Julia her hand and pulled her up. 

"We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Julia looked down; she didn't want to lie to Ling, who had become over the past two weeks probably the best friend she would ever have, but she couldn't tell her here; not with Hwoarang standing over Lings shoulder. 

"Sorry, I've been trying to look for something…anything I only just realised what the time was" It was true she had been looking before stumbling into his room.

"Find anything?"

"Nope, you?"

"No nothing, despite his stupid hair and horrible looks Heihachi Mishima must be clever and hidden anything that could have been any use to us somewhere else" Ling replied

"What on earth happened to you?" Hwoarang said for the first time since they had met up again.

"Huh?" Julia said genuinely confused – hadn't she just told Ling a *modified* version of what had just happened?

"Your hair, and your clothes" He gave her a look which obviously showed what he thought; that she was stupid.

Crap, she had forgotten that her hair was up in a ponytail when they first entered the house, and her top was not even on properly anymore.

"I ummm fell over" 

"You fell over what exactly? – A whirlwind?"

"Shut up smartass" Ling half jokingly, half seriously said to him "does it really matter?" she continued defending her friend.

"Fine, whatever"

Julia could have hugged her friend as hard as she could right then- for getting her out of that situation.

"C'mon" She said, "lets get out of this place, it's giving me the creeps" And with that they left.

Later that night, when Julia and Ling had parted ways with Hwoarang when he had gone a separate way to the hotel he was staying at.

"So…" Ling mused as she pulled out the key for their bedroom

"So…what?" 

"C'mon! I know you and I know that something happened back there, you gotta tell me!! Please! Oh c'mon on Julia I'm your best friend!" Ling pleaded with Julia giving a look that let Julia know that if she didn't tell her she was going to be an extremely pissed off best friend.

Julia knew she could trust Ling…but, well what would she say? How would she react? Julia couldn't even work out what she was thinking at the moment, let alone try and explain what had happened back at the house, to someone else. 

"Ling, look. Your right…something did happen back at that house…but I'm not sure what exactly yet – or what gonna happen"

Ling took in everything her friend was telling her – and understood nothing.

"Huh? Look I'm not stupid but I don't understand – what happened??!?!??"

Julia decided that now wasn't the best time to tell her, even though she wanted to – to explain all that had happened, and all that she hoped to happen. Something held her back, stopping her from disclosing any more detailed information about what had previously occurred earlier that evening.

"I met someone…I really like him…"

"Whoa!Hang on a minute! You meet someone there!? Who? – Was he one of the guards?What was he like?" Ling asked her words coming out all in a tumble, her face a picture of anticipation for Julia's answers. 

Julia her legs crossed in a sitting position, looked down, trying to avoid Lings questioning gaze. She focused on a small thread that was hanging lose from her duvet cover on her bed, where they were both sat since entering the room. She pulled at the thread, taking her concentration away from the questions, she wanted some time to think about everything, some time to wonder if she was ever going to see him again. She was also tired, it had been a very long day, but she couldn't just ignore Ling. She was after all her best friend, and probably the only person that she could talk to about stuff like this now that her mum…now that her mum was gone.

"Ling, its really complicated, and its also kinda hard to explain right now – I don't even know what I myself am feeling, but I met someone there. That's why I was gone for ages, and I really, really like him"

Ling looked up, not really wanting to interrupt her as she had just began to tell her what had happened, but she couldn't help herself.

"BUT was he……"

Julia rolled her eyes and laughed, she knew her friend to well by now.

"YES LING, he was very, very good looking," She said with a smile.

"So what's the problem?" Her friend asked

"Its complicated, I don't even know if I'm gonna see him again" Ling noticed a hint of sadness in her friends voice as she said this. 

"I'm gonna go to sleep now anyway, have you seen the time? Its about 11.30 which isn't really late but its our first official fight tomorrow"

"Yeah your right, better get to sleep and all"

They both changed into their pyjamas and nightclothes, Julia with some hesitation. Earlier that day while in a special items from China only, department store in the city, Ling had somehow managed to persuade her to buy matching pyjamas with Ling. So she now her a red, Chinese style embroidered top, along with a pair of very baggy trousers, with a similar design running the length of them. Lings were exactly the same, but instead of the tiger patterns that adorned Julia's, hers were dragons and also in a bright blue colour. Unfortunately. Julia thought to herself. Because of Hwoarangs continued whining at being dragged into clothes stores they hadn't been able to try on any of the clothes they were looking at, so at Lings "I'm sure they will look great – you may as well get them – I mean look at the price!! Its soo good! How could you refuse?" 

Between them Ling and Julia had left the shop with Pyjamas, nightgowns that matched their pyjamas, slippers, even more bows for Ling, a pair of trousers for Ling, and a beautiful style Chinese dress, that according to Ling was based on the strict – but stunning rules of the Ch'ing dynasty. It was black, silk, very long, embroidered with a thousand different colours of gold and red, and Julia was pretty sure it would look absolutely rubbish on her, but somehow Ling had managed to get her to spend the last of her money on it, with the words "It will look great, and you'll win more money when you win tomorrow, so what are you worrying about?" Julia hadn't tried it on yet, she had decided that she didn't want to - she didn't need to know how much money she had wasted.

But to her surprise the pyjamas looked and fitted well, and after making sure that she knew where all her stuff was for the morning she climbed into bed, 

"...Night Ling"

"Night Julia… … … … oh hey Julia! What was that guy called?"

"… …"

"Julia?" Ling asked waiting for her replying but only getting the sound that told her that her friend had fallen asleep as soon as hitting the pillow.

"Crap" She said silently "I'll ask tomorrow"

And she to then turned over and went to sleep.

"Aww man, c'mon Ling! Hurry up, some of us have to wash to!" Julia said rattling the door that lead into the bathroom in their hotel. "C'mon, I need a shower"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" was the reply. Julia could hear her friend getting out of the shower, and waited for the door to open. It did, and she was greeted by her extremely soaked friend.

"What took you so long?"

"Its that her spray I got yesterday, you have no idea how hard it is to get out"

Julia laughed, "Well its your fault, you use so much of the stuff"

Ling pretended to look hurt, "Then threw a wet sponge a her"

"Hey!"

"Hurry up and have your shower then – we gotta go soon"


	5. Chapter Five: Another Day, Another Fight...

Enter The Tekken: Yep I've decided to write another chapter- something that I think that I should have done a long time ago but I didn't really have any idea how to continue the story; I still don't! so please don't expect anything that good :o(  
  
(Btw there are also some original characters in this chapter but they aren't anything major - just people in fights so nothing to worry about!)  
  
Another day, another fight. Well that's what it had been like for both Ling and Julia, they had both been given competitors which when matched to their own talent were absolutely awful and the fights had been over within a matter of minutes instead of hours, well like Ling had said, at least we can take it easy from now on.  
  
It had also been announced that a party would be held in the evening, they had thought it a bit strange that a something such as this would be held so early into the evening but it had been said that it was what Heihachi had wanted and what that man wanted he got, but Julia couldn't help wondering if any other members of his family would be there also...she hoped so, even if it wasn't the best place to met up; at a noisy and crowed party.  
  
Trying not to think of the certain young Japanese man, Julia turned her attentions away from her own thoughts and to her friend who was currently bouncing up and down and she tried to pull Julia someplace.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Julia, c'mon please"  
  
Julia looked at her friend with a slightly concerned look on her face, to be honest she had been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't taken in one word of what her friend had been saying.  
  
"Sorry Ling...you were saying"  
  
"Julia!! What's with you? You seem to be completely distant today; are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Ling I was just thinking about stuff, anyway what's the big hurry?"  
  
"Hwoarang's fight!! That's what, its almost time we can't let him down - I think he would really appreciate our support!"  
Julia had a fairly good idea of what "our support" would involve, i.e. - Jumping up and down and shouting for Hwoarang to win, she also had a pretty good idea that it was probably the last thing Hwoarang would appreciate, but none the less, she would enjoy seeing the expression on his face when they turned up.  
  
"I think your right, I mean he would probably...hmm lets just go" Julia said, "Where's the fight again?"  
  
Ling rolled her eyes: Julia had just confirmed that she had listened to about a grand total of 0% of what she had been saying for like the last 2 hours. "This way, I will show you"  
  
The small area near a tall and impressive water fountain, was glowing in the last shreds of the evening sunlight: it was one of the arenas with the warmest feeling about it - like it was somewhere that shouldn't be fought it. Heihachi Mishima didn't see it that way though; he just saw it as another place that he could invest in. Invest in and take over, but whatever his reasons it was the place that Hwoarang was about to fight in, and the place that Julia and Ling had just rushed over to.  
  
Hwoarang adjusted the leather gloves that he always wore; he had just met up with Ling and Julia who had come over to offer their support. When Ling told him that they would be cheering him on she seemed pretty genuine about it - like she couldn't imagine anything more that Hwoarang could possibly want in the whole world, whereas Julia had just watched Ling tell Hwoarang with a sort of grin on her face which suggested she knew exactly what he would thing about the whole thing, but at the same time found the situation extremely amusing. Well he for one didn't. In one way he was...well amazed even, he wasn't used to getting any support from friends or family and was just usually left on his own to deal with stuff, but then on the other hand, Ling was going to be there and he had a feeling that if she was watching him then he would be worried about making an idiot of himself or something, strange; it wasn't like him to think about stuff like that.  
  
"So you are going to win aren't you Hwoarang? I mean after all we have never seen you fight properly before" Julia teased.  
  
Hwoarang appeared not to hear this question and continued with what he was doing. "What's the time?" he asked.  
  
As if the announcer had heard his question he suddenly boomed out the details for Hwoarangs impending fight; and the fact that both constants would be needed in the ring within 5 minutes or they were at risk from disqualification.  
  
"I got to shoot, I will catch you two later; after the fight?" Hwoarang said, peering at the two girls.  
  
"You will!" Ling said "At the party! You are going aren't you?" A concerned pitch rising in her voice.  
  
"Yeah...There's someone I wouldn't mind `bumping' into that's probably going to be there" He replied, and before they had a chance to inquire who it could be he had gone.  
  
"Who...who do you reckon that he meant" Julia asked a slight part of her worry escaping into the question.  
  
"I have no idea, probably that guy he was fighting with the other day; Jin!" Ling looked at her friend with a questioning look "Why?"  
  
"No reason" Julia answered perhaps a little to quickly.  
  
"Oh my God!!" Ling squealed, "I can't believe I forgot!!! Julia! Who was it? You have to tell me who was it that you met the other night?"  
  
Just as Ling asked her friend the announcement came over the speakers that Hwoarangs fight had just began.  
  
Not really knowing what to tell Ling, but also knowing that know wasn't the right time to tell her, she grabbing her friends arm hoping that the speaker message had distracted her attention away from the question in hand.  
  
"Ling! We are going to miss Hwoarangs fight, we promised we would be there, c'mon!" She said pulling Ling along with her as she ran.  
  
5 Minutes Later.  
  
The fight was over; the young man that Hwoarang had fought was in no way competition for someone as skilled as Hwoarang, and it had only taken a couple of well placed kicks and throws on Hwoarangs part to knock his lesser opponent out. Hwoarang could only begin to fathom why they let people like the guy who was now laying on the stretcher into the competition. He didn't really care though because all that it meant that he was just one step closer to beating Kazama.  
  
"That was kool! You have some really good moves; you will have to teach me some, sometime!" Ling told Hwoarang as she clapped her hands and jumped up and down.  
  
"Yeah! I thought it was kool to actually, I'm more impressed than I thought I would be, hehe" Julia joked, a smile upon her face.  
  
"Yes well, I'm sure it's been a long time since either of you two have seen a fighter of my prowess" Hwoarang said, a `look at me' smile upon his face.  
  
Ling turned to her friend and whispered in her ear "is it just me or is his head getting bigger" She giggled  
  
"What was that?" Hwoarang said, concerned that they were mocking him.  
  
"Oh nothing" They both replied in unison.  
  
Just as Hwoarang went to open his mouth and further the conversation they saw that the loud crowd of competitors and spectators alike were all moving towards something that not Julia, ling or Hwoarang could make out.  
  
Interested in what was going on Ling grabbed hold of one of the people that was moving past.  
  
"Hey!  
  
Ling looked to see whom she had grabbed onto, a wealthy looking Japanese looked back at her, or rather looked down on her.  
  
"Excuse me what do you think that you are doing?" She asked in a shrill and irritating voice.  
  
Ling gritted her teeth as she replied to the stuck up girl "Sorry ok, I was just going to ask you if you know what is going on"  
  
The girl looked at Ling, appearing to get more stuck up as she did so, "Do I know what's going on? Of course I do, you silly little girl anyone who is anyone know what is going on"  
  
Julia glanced over at her friend, she could see that anger building up in her, and knowing what Ling was likely to do to the stupid girl, Julia stood in front of what seemed like it could soon become a full blown argument...either that or a full blown one sided fight; Ling could take this girl easily.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you problem is but my friend was only asking what was going on" She said anger surfacing in her eyes.  
  
The girl looked at Julia, obviously not impressed. She looked at how Julia was dressed (baggy jeans and a tight red t-shirt and a pair of DC shoes) and a snobbish expression appeared on her face, along with a small sort of smile; the type that people get when they think that they have something over you.  
  
"Well" She replied, "Of course I can tell you what is going on, given that you can answer me that is" She said, smiling because instead of caring the conversation on in English, which was the language they had all been speaking but instead in Japanese.  
  
Ling looked over at Julia and smiled, Julia who was also finding the whole thing rather amusing looked like she was trying not laugh.  
  
"Oh that's fine" Julia replied speaking fluent Japanese, "What language would you rather I spoke in? English? Japanese? Cantonese? Mandarin? Or something else, Brazilian or French perhaps? It's your call but can you please just tell us what's going on now?"  
  
The girl looked at her, she had the sort of look on her face that a person generally has after someone has said something and the other person doesn't really know what to say back - they just don't want the other person to know that.  
  
"Well?" Julia asked, still speaking Japanese.  
  
The smile that had been on the other girls face didn't falter; it just stayed fixed, like she was still trying to figure out how she had come out of the argument worse of than the other person.  
  
"Yeah" Ling said subtlety "can you just tell us now?"  
Realising that there was no point in continue with her charade the Japanese girl sighed and began to speak in English again "The Grandson of Heihachi Mishima is giving a speech, its very important that I in particular am there because... well you will find out" She said, finally happy that she had something over them, "Now if you will excuse me" She said giving them one more `I'm better than you' look "I must be off" And with that she went with the rest of the crowd.  
  
"I wonder what he is going to say" Ling mused, still slightly pissed off about the confrontation with the girl.  
  
"Knowing Kazama probably a load of bullshit" Hwoarang said.  
  
"Well the only way we can find out is by turning up" Ling said, "What d'ya reckon Julia?, Julia??!"  
  
Julia was lost in her own thoughts again but she snapped out of them in time to realise what Ling had just said, "Yeah sure it should probably be quite interesting"  
  
Julia wasn't really thinking about it though, she was thinking about what Jin could have to say, and why the awful Japanese girl had to be there... 


	6. Chapter Six: A bad situation

Authors Notes: Fairly short chapter here-I will write more soon! 

So they ran towards the large crowd of people, pushing their way to the front as they did so: ignoring the rude remarks that were directed in their at them. When they had got as far to the front as they could possibly go (they couldn't get through the tight wedge of people at the front), they stopped and looked towards the podium. 

"What do you think is going to be said though" Ling quietly asked Hwoarang and Julia.

Hwoarang just shrugged, he was obviously of the opinion that it would be a load of rubbish anyway, while Julia seemed to be in a world of her own. 

Ling carried on muttering questions at both her friends until a rather fat women who was standing next to her, elbowed her in the stomach. 

"What!" She snapped turning around to see how had, had the nerve to poke her so hard. She was greeted with probably the largest person she had ever seen, not only that but she was wearing a bright pink dress, had curly brownish/blonde hair and the most revolting red lipstick that Ling had possibly ever had the misfortune to see someone wearing, still not fazed however, Ling carried on glaring at the women and when she seemingly ignored her she asked again. 

"Yeah? What did you hit me for?"

The women looked down at Ling, gave her a sort of pitying look and then pointed towards the podium. Ling saw immediately who was up there and why the hush had fallen across the crowd: Heihachi Mishima stood up there, tall and proud, he began to speak…

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope that you have so far enjoyed what is turning out to be one of the best championships I have had the pleasure to have held. Now I'm sure that you didn't all come here to listen to me talk, however interesting that would be. No, you see I have an ulterior motive, let me introduce you to my Grandson… Jin"

Heihachi turned around, and welcomed his Grandson onto the stage. Jin looked far from happy at being made the centre of attention, and just stood there not really saying anything. 

 In the crowd Hwoarang was beaming triumphantly, "Ha, look he can't even speak. Probably wetting himself or something. Stupid loser" Hwoarang looked around at the two girls – they weren't listening, he looked back at where Jin was standing and shouted out, over the silence of the crowd, "Oi, Kazama! What's wrong huh? Cat got your tongue?" 

 Most of the people in the crowd heard what he had shouted and turned around to see where the words were coming from. Jin had also heard what had been said and was surveying the crowd; when his dark eyes locked on the red of the hair he knew who it was straight away: standing there was Hwoarang with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Jin narrowed his eyes but he didn't say anything back or do anything – people like that weren't even worth it in his mind. 

 He turned away from where he had seen Hwoarang and began to speak to the crowd, still not wanting to be there but not prepared to let Hwoarang see him look like a fool; if he had looked for a moment further though he would of found another reason for making sure that he gave the best impression possible: Julia. 

 So he continued seeming to go on and on for ages about what an honour it was to be taking part in such a famed tournament and how he would be doing his very best to bring the honour of winning back to his family. His family, when he eventually reached that point Heihachi stepped forward a smile plastered over his wrinkled features. 

"Jin my boy I have a surprise for you" He said, his voice carrying over the speakers and into the crowd. 

The look on Jin's face seemed to change, suggesting that he had a pretty fair idea what the surprise was and how much he wasn't going to like it. He bent forward and spoke to the elder man "Granddad, not here. I wish to have this announced later" 

Heihachi smiled but appeared not to hear his only Grandson, and merely took his place at the microphone. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to introduce you all to my future Granddaughter in law, Miss Takaraskai" 

Julia couldn't believe her ears, it felt like her world was coming down around her and there was a thing she could do about it. 

Hwoarang seemed shocked probably because he didn't think that Jin was going to live to a wedding day, and Ling. Well Ling's eyes had widened for she had just noticed the young Japanese women who had stepped up onto the stage, a smug smile on her face and her arm wrapped around Jin. 

Julia felt sick: she couldn't believe it. That awful girl from before was marrying Jin? She felt her head spinning not only from the situation but also from the applauding of the crowd. 

"Ling I gotta get out of here" She said grabbing her friend's arm.

Ling swirled around, obviously confused about her friends sudden desire to leave "huh? Julia what's wrong? This is the most interesting thing that has happened all today – are you feeling ok? You look really pale!"

Trying to force a smile onto her face she looked at Ling "Yeah I'm going to be fine I just feel a bit ill, I will see you later back at the hotel ok?

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No I will be fine – honestly Ling"

"Ok well I will catch all the gossip for you! C ya later – I hope you feel better soon!"

Julia turned away and started pushing her way through the crowd, it was a task easy said than done. But she had to get out of there and she didn't really care how many feet she stepped on. 

Back at the podium Jin looked down at the nauseating girl on his arm, he couldn't believe that this was happening. But he wanted to make his Granddad proud of him and apparently marrying this girl who was the daughter of one of Heihachi's business partners was the way to go about it. He felt like he was in way above his head. Every little thing the girl did annoyed him and he could find no way that he would spend his whole life with her. Let alone be responsible for bringing children with her genes into the world. No way, plus he had already found someone… 

He looked up into the smiling faces of the crowd; he had never been so embarrassed in his whole life. Looking at all the people clapping, seeing how Hwoarang seemed to be laughing with hysterics at the situation and how the Chinese girl next to him seemed to be trying to calm him down, and then… and then to the retreating back of Julia Chang. Shit Julia was here, and she had seen exactly what had happened. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Marriage? No

I decided that I would finally get round to writing another chapter to what seems like this never-ending story. I don't know if there is anyone out there that is still reading it (I hope there is!) but anyway…  
  
  
  
Jin had already decided that he wasn't going to let Julia leave like this; he had to tell her the truth, the truth… but what was that exactly? The fact that he felt like he was going to have to marry just to please his Grandfather and continue the Mishima legacy? Yes that's exactly what he would tell her; after all it was partially the truth. But if he was going to marry then he was certain that it wouldn't be to the whimpering moron that was clinging to his arm like an attention-seeking child. Even his Grandfather did say that she came from a very well to do family.  
  
"Jin we are going to be soo happy do you know that? I can't wait until we are married! We will live in a really big house which will be filled with really pretty things – and everyone is going to be so Jealous" The girl sighed with a contented look on her face, "Yes my friends will be so jealous, they are all way to ugly to ever get married to a renowned fighter"  
  
Jin gritted his teeth, "well if your planning on making your friends jealous you betting start looking for a husband because I can assure you that there is no way in hell that I would marry a women like you"  
  
"Excuse me?" She practically shrieked back at him.  
  
"You heard me" Jin replied, only vaguely aware that the whole crowd was watching the whole scene play out before their very eyes – some people seemed to find the whole thing rather amusing.  
  
"You can't do this!" she screamed, still grasping onto her arm.  
  
"I think that you will find that we are hardly in imperial Japan anymore, I can do whatever the hell I want to do, and believe me that includes choosing my own choices in my life" he calmly replied, shrugged and pulling his arm away from the girl who was no in flood of tears.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I have somewhere important that I have to be," Jin said looking far across the crowd and to where the route that he was sure he had seen Julia take.  
  
As he begin to move down the steps he became aware of his Grandfathers yells behind him, but the way that he saw it was that he was 18 and old enough to make his own decisions. Heihachi had done nothing from the moment that he had taken him in to really make Jin respect his wishes, sure he was scared of him; but fear was very different from respect, and you couldn't live your life in fear.  
  
The crowd parted as he walked slowly through it, he could here the people whispering around him but he couldn't be bothered to listen to their meaningless jabber, and instead just headed in the direction that he was pretty sure Julia had gone in…  
  
An hour and a half later the crowds has all dispersed and the only people walking round the area were just the usual people and a few tourist. Jin was sad to say that he had unfortunately failed in his task of locating Julia and was beginning to feel really depressed. He didn't want Julia to think badly of him – but of course what else could she think? After all the last that she heard was that he was due to marry. What a mess.  
  
Sitting down on a small bench he hung his head and tried to think of some sort of solution to the events that had all panned out today. That's when he heard the sound of a popular Chinese song which he could recall hearing on occasions when he was younger and had been taken on visits to Hong Kong and mainland China with his mother. Looking up his noticed the small Chinese girl that was friends with Julia strolling along the pavement, singing to herself; she was in a world of her own.  
  
Suddenly Jin was struck with a brilliant idea, reaching into his pocket he picked out a small envelope. Inside of it he knew that there was an invitation inviting its reader to the fancy dress party that his Grandfather had been organising; his Grandfather had decided that it would be a great idea if everyone of the fighters could get together for a few festivities before the tournament got down to the last participants. Jin hadn't been so sure how realistic the idea of a civil party between fighter would be but Heihachi had been insistent that it would be held – like Jin had any say in it anyway, his Grandfather was obviously concocting something that Jin himself was unaware of, not that he cared anyway. But he had decided that he would give Julia her invitation personally (even though all the invitations had already been sent out over two weeks ago – the party was tomorrow evening after all he wanted her to know that he wanted her to be there and had written her out an invitation from himself – he had been planning to give it to her today), as she was the only one he cared about being there anyway.  
  
"Hey!" He called out, with the invitation held in one hand.  
  
Ling looked around, she wasn't really sure who was calling her – and she wasn't really in the mood to find out either. Julia had gone back to the hotel, and Hwoarang was nowhere to be found leaving her to make her own way home, she had also just found out that the impromptu party had been cancelled as well. Apparently the idea for the party was not Heihachi's idea like earlier thought and the man himself had made sure that no party would be held tonight as he didn't want anything to upstage his fancy dress party that was due to be held tomorrow evening; an affair that Ling highly expected to be full of stuffy and boring people like the girl that had been embarrassed by Jin Kazama earlier on in the day. She sniggered to herself as she remembered the mortified look that was on the girls face as the crowd stared up at her.  
  
"HEY you! Are you deaf or something?" Jin shouted impatiently while he waited for Ling to snap out of her daydream.  
  
"What!?" She snapped back, angry that someone would dare to talk to her like that. For the first time since beginning the conversation Ling turned around to look properly at the man who was speaking to her in steady English (obviously he presumed that as she was Chinese she couldn't speak Japanese).  
  
"Your Jin aren't you?" She asked looking at the man who had called her, "Whats wrong your Grandfather kicked you out of your house? Or have you had another argument with your silly bimbo?"  
  
Jin looked at the young girl and rolled his eyes; no wonder she was always hanging around with the Korean idiot – they had so much in common.  
  
"Look, I'm in no mood to make small talk with you" He replied, reverting back to the dark and serious young man that most new him as. "I just wanted to give you this"  
  
Ling look at the envelope that he was handing her with suspicion, wrinkling up her face she peered at in then at Jin.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Its an invitation" He said annoyance showing in his voice, and then noticing the confusion on Lings face, he added "its not for you though"  
  
Ling was becoming quite aggravated, and snapped back at him "Well who is it for then?"  
  
"Julia" he said, "make sure that she gets it won't you?" Jin said as he thrust the envelop in the direction of Ling.  
  
Ling stood on the spot now completely bewildered with the situation- had he just said that it was for Julia? How did they know each other? Why hadn't Julia said anything to her? As Ling went through all these questions in her head she realised that Jin was now retreating at quite a fast pace down the road.  
  
"Oi" She shouted (authors note: Oi = hey in Japanese) "wait a minute!" she shouted.  
  
Jin was ignoring her calls though as he made his way towards a black convertible which was parked up in the nearby car park.  
  
"You stupid Jerk!" She called, "what is this about?" So caught up in her anger she didn't notice that Hwoarang had just approached her.  
  
Hwoarang looked at Ling, as she watched Jin make his way into his car.  
  
"What did he want?" He asked her menacingly.  
  
Exasperated Ling looked at him and merely replied that she hadn't got a fucking clue. But noticing Hwoarang looking at her a bit incredulously she added that she could understand why he didn't like him – he was a total weirdo! At this he smiled.  
  
Jin got into his car, he had decided that he would spend the evening in a hotel – he wasn't really ready to face his Grandfathers wrath quite yet. He turned the car around so that he was facing the necessary direction, and drove down the road.  
  
Ling and Hwoarang were making their way to the underground station nearby – after all it wasn't like they had a car.  
  
They were interrupted mid-conversation by a load horn coming from one of the cars on the road; straight away they saw where it was coming from. And as Jin speed past in his car, dark glasses on and a smug smile on his face, Hwoarang stuck his middle finger up, Ling however just looked perplexed at the retreating car – what could the invitation possibly say? Julia was certainly in for a questioning that was for sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued; please read and review!  
  
  
  
Next chapter – the fancy dress "festivity" 


	8. Chapter Eight: Finding out

Julia sat on her bed; her feelings were in a mess – was Jin really getting married? Or was he just putting on an act for his Grandfather? But then again she thought maybe she was just kidding herself, maybe Jin had only been looking for one thing that night that she had met him and she had been naïve to believe that he could possibly want anymore from her, after all it wasn't often that you heard of the unusual coupling of a young Japanese man with a native American.  
  
She sighed and tried to push all her feelings to the back of her head, even though there was the likelihood that Jin could of just been using her she was finding it very hard to give up on the possibility that he hadn't been, and she soon found that she was thinking of him once again – why did life have to be so difficult? As she sat there on her bed she was unaware of the voices outside the room until the door open and Ling and Hwoarang toppled in.  
  
Julia looked up sharply, in all honesty she hadn't given much thought to her friends whereabouts for much of the day and now that they were back she began to feel a bit guilty about not wondering where they were, or had been even. After all it was past midnight and Ling was never usually back that late – and Hwoarang had his own place so she wasn't quite sure what he was doing here.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" She asked, studying her friends with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
Ling giggled, and looked at Hwoarang who for a reason Julia couldn't quite fathom had taken a seat on the floor and just sat there staring into space.  
  
"Well…?"  
  
"I can't remember but it was somewhere with noise and drink" said Ling letting out a another giggle, "wasn't it? Wasn't it? HEY Hwoarang wasn't it!"  
  
Hwoarang looked up from his position on the floor, and looked at Ling then at Julia. "Yeah… it was cool"  
  
"So what you guys just went out and got drunk?" Julia asked, not really sure what she had missed – Ling had said that they were coming back straight afterwards.  
  
"Hmmm well kinda" Ling replied, "We saw Jin… and then we were going to come back but this bar hard a special opening night thing and well"  
  
Julia missed the last part of what Ling had told her however, the moment Jin's name popped up she stared at her friend waiting for her to give some sort of explanation for what she had just said.  
  
"What?" Ling moaned after noticing Julia was giving her a quizzical look, "What?" She said again before slumping down next to wear Hwoarang was sat, asleep against a cabinet.  
  
"You saw Jin?"  
  
"…."  
  
"Ling?"  
  
"…"  
  
Great, Julia thought to herself as she noticed that on closer examination her friend had fallen asleep, her head in Hwoarangs lap. To be truthful she was half tempted to wake Ling up but she decided against it after seeing how comfortable she looked with Hwoarang – she would have to wait for tomorrow to find out what had happened after she had left (with Jin and his "fiancée") and what Ling had meant when she said that they had seen Jin. She got up deciding that she would get into her bed but just as she did so, she noticed a piece of paper that Ling held in her hand. On closer examination she realised that it was an envelope – and not only that, but it was also addressed to her. Mystified she bent down and gently pulled it free of Lings grasp, her name was written on it in gold leafing and it was definitely not Ling's handwriting. She was at first a bit hesitant to open it though, after all, Ling hadn't given it to her to read but then again she hadn't really said much of anything at all since she had got back and after all the letter was addressed to her. After much contemplating she made her mind up – she would open it, gently pulling the paper up as if it were a delicate butterfly. Inside was a hand written note (in English) that while was brief, made Julia gasp and her eyes open as she read who it was from;  
  
Julia,  
  
I have to talk to you. It's very important. I can't stop thinking about you, and without wanting to sound lame I hope that you are feel the same about me – but there is a lot I need to explain to you. Please give me a chance; I need you to understand stuff about me… I don't know it's hard to explain in a letter but then again I've never been a great one for conversations either…  
  
Please come to the banquet that my Grandfather has organised, we can speak then.  
  
Love Jin.  
  
She was shocked to say the least – Jin had been thinking about her! But still that didn't explain what she had witnessed earlier in the day, and it was hardly like she could still go out with him or anything if he was engaged, but still… at least he wanted to speak to her, something which made her feel excited and nervous all at the same time. She had actually been considering not attending the fancy dress thing that Heihachi had so "kindly" organised for the fighters, not only because she knew that it was very likely that Jin was going to be there but also because she didn't actually have anything to wear but now there was nothing that was going to keep her away. She had to speak to Jin no matter what was going to happen, she had to know what was actually know what was going on.  
  
Lying back onto her bed she found that she actually fell asleep with much more ease than what she had thought she would have with all the thoughts that had been consuming her head prior to reading the note.  
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
Julia woke quite late the next day, even though she hadn't really gone to bed late (well very late anyway – and after all it wasn't like she had been out anywhere) and begin to panic as she realised that she still didn't have anything to wear.  
  
"Ling!" She shouted out as she realised that her friend was not where Julia had left her last night.  
  
"Yeah?" Was the call that she got from the bathroom  
  
"Are you up?? Ling we have a part to go to and I don't have anything to actually go as! Oh and by the way where is Hwoarang?"  
  
Ling came into the room wearing a white dressing gown with her down and wet on her shoulders, "He went home early this morning, said something about having to make sure that his costume was ready"  
  
"What? Even Hwoarang is more organised than me?" Julia asked with a tired sigh  
  
"Well, you and me both – I don't have anything to wear either" Ling said shaking her head and getting water around the room, and then as if it were an afterthought she added, "At least you have someone to go with anyway"  
  
"… What are you talking about Ling?"  
  
"Well! I worked this out – I take it you got the note anyway, the one from Jin right?" She said with a smile  
  
Julia blushed before replying, "Err yeah?"  
  
"Well I worked out who it was that you met that night! I mean I forgot completely about it when you told me because it was so late at night but after I saw the way you reacted to Jins "news" yesterday, and when he gave me that note to give to you it all became clear! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know, it was so fast… I didn't really…I still don't know what I'm feeling to be truthful"  
  
"Tell me now then!" Ling said sitting down on the end of Julia's bed, "Please? Tell me what the note said as well"  
  
"Yeah, ok" Julia said, "It may take a while though"  
  
After Julia had finished filling Ling in on the events of the night when they visited the Mishima residence, and what the letter said she looked up to see Ling staring at her wide eyed.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this! We are best friends!"  
  
"I know, I'm really sorry. I wished I had to be honest I really did want to talk to you about it but I was just so confused about the whole thing"  
  
"Its not fair"  
  
"Huh? What isn't?" Julia asked generally confused about Ling's last statement  
  
"Well, you and Jin! That's what"  
  
"Hey Ling is hardly like me and Jin are together or anything like that – I mean after that thing with that girl yesterday I hardly know what to thing"  
  
Ling let out a cry hearing this as she realised that Julia was still in the dark regarding the events that had taken place since she left yesterday.  
  
"What?" Julia asked giving Ling a questioning look.  
  
"Oh my God! Julia I didn't realise that you didn't know!"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"After you left yesterday, well Jin said that there was no way that he was getting married to her!"  
  
"Are you for real" Julia asked feeling just slightly pleased  
  
"Yup" Ling said, feeling happy at seeing the happiness light up on her friends face "Anyway come on we got to go and get stuff to wear tonight – you want to look your best for Jin don't you?"  
  
"What and you don't for Hwoarang" Julia teased, watching her friend go red in the face.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about" Ling said, "Now hurry up and get ready or we will never get into the best shops in Tokyo before they close" She said walking out of the room.  
  
Julia rolled her eyes and smiled, Ling was right though she better get up and have her shower quickly before they went out – she even had an idea of what she would dress up as now, which would make the shopping slightly more easy.  
  
Before long the two girls were on the underground, Julia's hair was still wet around her shoulders and she was annoyed because it was dripping down onto her, but it wasn't like her clothes were really wet – it was a warm day and she wore a strappy cream coloured top with a light blue pencil skirt, while Ling wore her hair in its usual position but she was wearing black peddle pushes and a yellow t-shirt.  
  
Before long they heard the call that alerted them to that fact that Shibuya shopping district (a/n: no I didn't make that name up – it is actually an area in Tokyo). And they both jumped off the tube (subway) Ling pulling Julia in the direction of her favourite clothes shops.  
  
  
  
  
  
-please read & review (sorry its probably the next chapter that is actually the party) 


End file.
